


Curious About You

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder





	Curious About You

“Hey Joel, new kid you might want to drop down at AH and say hi. But don’t be weird,” Burnie said quickly as he popped his head into Joel’s office. Joel groaned. He hated saying hi to people, he was getting too old to make friends. He said that maybe later he’d go in and say hi to the newcomer. After a few days of putting that idea aside, Joel was starting to get curious, all he heard about around the office was either about Michael’s rage or Gavin’s stupidity but when it came to Ray all he heard was praise about how he’s a shy but funny kid and about how good he is at video games. So when Jack came around the office talking about some [minecraft achievement](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tihfx6DunZs%20) he had still to get Joel jumped at the chance, saying that he needed the achievement too and would love to be in a let’s play. Jack was hesitant but told Joel okay, and that in a week they would be recording. A week. Joel should probably talk to Ray beforehand. Joel didn’t talk to Ray beforehand.

When the let’s play was done, Joel learned a lot about Ray, that he didn’t like alcohol, that he was 23, and that he was infact good at what he did. Joel also learned that all throughout the let’s play he silently wished that the Puerto Rican would get curious about what Joel was doing and follow him around the world. That didn’t happen, instead he got stuck with a drunk Gavin. When Joel got up and left the recording area to go back and do his own work he couldn’t help but wonder what Ray did in his free time, if he did infact never see the sun because he liked to game. Joel wondered what high school was like for him, Joel also wondered who was his first kiss. He thought about that question a lot. Joel wondered if Ray would be up for dinner later and Joel also wondered why he thought that. There was nothing more wonderful than someone who didn’t talk much because usually they had the most things to say. or at lease Joel thought. Maybe it was just the writer in him that thought there was more to Ray. A week passed. Then another. To Joel, Ray was still the newcomer, someone he didn’t know very well and it drove him mad. He wanted to know what kept him awake at night and what he ate for breakfast last year. Then curiosity got the better of him, and he manage to coax Ray out to dinner with him. When Ray talked and Joel listened, he came to the conclusion that Ray was not in fact some character with an extensive background and heartbreaking story. He was a normal kid. But for some reason, he was the most interesting kid that Joel ever had a conversation with. The next time they had dinner it was indoors. Ray was infact a video gaming pro, he kicked Joel’s old ass at everything. Joel slowly started to wonder if the reason Ray was so good was because he never did leave his house. That made him sad a bit. Maybe Ray closed himself up in his apartment because he thought he wasn’t good enough for the world. But that was just the writer in Joel peaking out. They kept having dinner together.

Eventually dinner ended up being cuddles, and that lead to sharing feelings and that lead to other things that Joel would rather not talk about in public. Soon enough, Joel’s curiosity about Ray killed him when he realized how much he grew to care about the younger boy. The satisfaction of Ray liking, loving, him back brought him to life again.


End file.
